


Lucky

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 11:47:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/811255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Go on." Komaeda encourages with a bright smile, lifting his foot up and gently nudging Hinata's cheek with the toe of his shoe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd as usual, fill for a prompt per usual  
> will i ever stop writing komahina smut? the answer is no
> 
> "something inspired by this (where he says this to hinata): http://25.media.tumblr.com/20c278ea4294e42af957a00e60e58b97/tumblr_mmph6w0Xee1s9hp3xo1_1280.png"

Komaeda knows that he's lucky.

It's his skill, after all, insignificant as it may seem. But he knows, this time, he's incredibly lucky.

There's no other way -- no other possible way, really -- that he could have Hinata in front of him like this.

Komaeda watches him, smug, as he leans back in his chair. If it were anyone else, Komaeda would be in the same spot Hinata's in now. But once again, he owes it all to luck.

Hinata rests on his knees, staring reproachfully up at Komaeda. His hands are locked behind his back with his own tie, leaving the opportunity for the first few buttons on his shirt to be undone. A faint sheen of sweat glistens on his collarbone and neck.

"Go on." Komaeda encourages with a bright smile, lifting his foot up and gently nudging Hinata's cheek with the toe of his shoe. Hinata shoots him a baleful look, but obeys, leaning down to press a kiss to the side of the shoe. A pleased shiver runs down Komaeda's spine at the sight.

Hinata's eyes flick down as he peppers kisses along the side and up to the toe of the shoe, inadvertently shifting closer to Komaeda. His hands clench briefly behind his back as his tongue laves against the arch of the material. Komaeda allows a pleased, rumbling moan to pass his lips, a hand drifting down to rub himself through his pants.

Hinata makes his way down to the sole, breathing hard against the leather. He presses another, almost reverent kiss to the bottom of the shoe before licking his way back up to the toe, tongue swirling around the curve.

"Do you like being like this, Hinata?" Komaeda questions, smiling as Hinata's eyes snap up to meet his once more. He leans down, reaching out to run his fingers through Hinata's hair. Hinata lets out a tiny, breathy moan against Komaeda's shoe, sucking the toe into his mouth. Komaeda laughs at that, leaning back and leaning on his elbow.

Hinata looks back down, focusing on leaving another trail of kisses down the bottom of the shoe, past the sole, to lick the heel. Komaeda lets out an appreciative groan, unzipping his pants and pulling his cock free. He strokes himself languidly, watching Hinata as he sits up. Hinata flicks his gaze up to Komaeda's face, leaning against the inside of his leg, resting his head on Komaeda's knee.

"Let me," Hinata says, breath rasping as his gaze travels down to the movement of Komaeda's hand. He shifts forward, praising lips moving over Komaeda's fingers. Komaeda moves his hand away, a pleased sigh leaving him.

He laps up the length of Komaeda's cock, much like he'd been doing with the shoe. Komaeda's eyes grow hazy with pleasure and he lets out a breathless moan, fingers traveling to tangle in Hinata's hair. He tugs and Hinata takes that as an invitation, pulling back briefly only to engulf Komaeda completely.

Komaeda's head tips back in pleasure, tiny "ah"s leaving his mouth as his hips roll forward with the movement of Hinata's head. He looks down, smiling tenderly at Hinata as he watches himself disappear into his mouth.

He takes a moment to take the sight of Hinata in, tightening his grip in the boy's hair as he notes the twitch of Hinata's bound hands. 

"You look good like this," Komaeda breathes, meeting Hinata's eyes and tugging his hair, guiding his head as he moves. Hinata moans around him, knees aching from being on them for so long.

Komaeda groans deep in his throat, forcing Hinata to stop with the grip he has in his hair. Hinata stops moving, the weight of Komaeda's cock heavy on his tongue as he looks up inquisitively. Komaeda chuckles breathily, cheeks flushed as his hips roll, thrusting of their own accord.

He begins to fuck Hinata's mouth, hands holding him still as he takes his own pleasure. Komaeda gasps as his rhythm grows erratic, already having been so close just from watching Hinata lick his shoes. 

"Hinata, oh f-- Hinata!" One more, one more, another thrust and he's there, hips stuttering as he comes down Hinata's throat with a moan. 

Hinata's eyes water and he pulls back, out of Komaeda's grip and rocking back onto his heels. He coughs, cum dripping from the corner of his mouth. Komaeda eyes him, panting and sated, looking pleased.

The soft, subservient expression that had been in Hinata's eyes disappears. He stares at Komaeda, clearing his throat as he tries to catch his breath. Heat coils in his abdomen, and he shifts, feeling his own hardness press against the inside of his zipper.

"Untie me." he demands.

Komaeda stands, eyes dark and bleary, excitement lying heavy in his gut.

He's about to get luckier.

Hinata stands as well, a bit unsteadily as he can't use his arms to balance himself. He stares Komaeda down as he approaches him, shoulders squared.

As expected, Komaeda gets in his personal space, gentle breaths washing over Hinata's face as Komaeda reaches around him to undo the tie binding his wrists together with slow fingers. 

As soon as Hinata's hands are free he grabs Komaeda by the front of his shirt, tugging him into a vicious kiss. Komaeda moans quietly into the kiss, movements sluggish and sated as opposed to Hinata's frantic heat. 

Hinata bites his bottom lip, swiping his tongue along the hurt. Komaeda parts his lips eagerly, kiss becoming slick and hot with swirling tongues. Komaeda can taste his own musk on Hinata's lips, and the thought makes him shiver. 

Hinata pushes him back until his knees hit the edge of the bed and Komaeda loses his balance, falling back onto the mattress with a 'whump'.

He follows Komaeda down, one knee in between Komaeda's thighs as he pushes him down. Komaeda arches into the touch, lazy pleasure sparking into existance along his nerves.

Hinata breaks the kiss then, breathing hard as he straightens up. 

"Turn over," he orders. "And take off those pants." His voice is firm, eyes boring into Komaeda.

Komaeda obeys, kicking off his shoes. He shimmies out of his pants and briefs as Hinata reaches under the pillow, pulling out a small clear bottle.

A shuddering, excited breath leaves Komaeda as he rolls onto his front, supporting himself on his hands and knees. Briefly, he wishes he could get hard again-- but that's selfish. No, this is all about Hinata's pleasure. And the thought of pleasing Hinata in any way possible makes a warm feeling spread throughout his entire body.

The 'pop' of a cap opening brings Komaeda out of his reverie, and that beatific smile of his appears on his lips. It's another moment and then cold, slick fingers are nudging against his entrance. Komaeda jerks forward, a tiny moan escaping past his lips.

"You're lucky I let you get away with that tie stunt." Hinata says flatly, pressing the tip of a finger against him. Komaeda spares a moment to feel pleased with his choice of words, before biting back a moan as Hinata pushes the digit into him. He tenses, arms wobbling as he tries to get used to the sensation. Hinata wiggles his finger inside of him, blunt fingernail pressing against his walls. It's something he's experienced often, but every time it feels just like the first. 

"Were you satisfied with the way I cleaned your shoes?" Hinata's voice is laced with sarcasm, another fingertip teasing along his rim before pushing in alongside the first. Komaeda groans, lowering himself onto his forearms and pushing his hips back in response, wanting to rut against something, wanting friction.

"Is that a yes?" Hinata scissors his fingers, punctuating his sentence with crooks of his fingers. He aims shallow, fingers prodding and twisting. Komaeda jerks in surprise when Hinata finds that sensitive spot, an unbroken moan spilling past his lips. Hinata reaches back for the bottle, pouring more lube over his fingers as he stretches him, making sure to put pressure on that spot every time he moves his fingers. 

Komaeda loses his balance, dizzying sensation spiraling up his spine. He falls forward, burying his face in the blanket to hide his whimpering. He rocks his hips back, gasping as Hinata adds a third finger. Every time Hinata finds his prostate his back arches, stars blinking behind his eyelids as he moans.

"Hinata," he manages, voice rasping in his throat. "Hinata-aaah!" he cries out as Hinata reaches forward, burying his fingers in his thick mane of hair and tugging his head back. Komaeda's Adam's apple bobs as he swallows thickly, a bead of sweat trickling down his temple.

Hinata takes his fingers out slowly, leaving Komaeda feeling empty. He unzips himself, then, sighing as the air provides some relief.

He grabs the lube again and pours more over his fingers, using it to slick himself up. He allows a pleased moan of his own to pass his lips, hand clenching in Komaeda's hair. Then he stops, guiding his cock with slippery fingers and easing himself in. Komaeda tenses up, panting harshly until Hinata slides home. They both take a moment to adjust, rough breathing splitting the air.

Then, Hinata draws his hips back and slams himself back in. Komaeda howls, fingers scrabbling for purchase as each thrust hits deep and just right. Hinata's hand slides from its tight grip in his hair and over his cheek, heated palm pressing against Komaeda's sweaty skin and two fingers pressing past his lips to pry his jaw open.

Komaeda knows Hinata doesn't care about his pleasure. He got his, after all, and Komaeda would do anything, anything at all to make Hinata feel the same way. Komaeda's half-hard, but that doesn't matter. That's not what he cares about.

He sucks at Hinata's fingers, tongue swirling over the tips, pressing his hips back to meet Hinata's rhythm as he gets a breathy moan in response.

Hinata hits that spot again and Komaeda cries out past Hinata's fingers, toes curling as he feels Hinata's thrusts start to grow unsteady and irregular.

"Please-- please," he begs, voice shaking and cracked, shaking and sparking with pleasure with every roll of Hinata's hips. Hinata growls past clenched teeth, hand moving to cover his mouth. Komaeda moans into his sticky palm, body jolting as the thrusts become rougher.

A few more- two, one, one more and Hinata's there, so close-- 

"Komaeda!" Hinata groans out, hips snapping forward and completely burying himself inside as he comes, little rolls of his hips accentuating his shaky breathing as he rides out his orgasm. 

Hinata leans over him for a moment, panting hard. Then he pulls out, moaning faintly again as cum drips down Komaeda's thighs. He brings his hand back, Komaeda going completely boneless with a whimper and collapsing completely on the bed. Hinata sits back on his heels, sweat drying on his neck and shoulders as his breathing slows.

Komaeda's eyelids flutter-- he's sated, completely, heart glowing with all the attention he's gotten from Hinata. He jumps, then, as Hinata pinches his thigh before getting up and making his way to the bathroom. He closes his eyes, listening to the door close and the water start running.

He smiles, feeling Hinata's cum cool on his legs.

Lucky, indeed.


End file.
